


pine

by heavenbound



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, their age isn't actually specified so imagine it how ever you would like to!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenbound/pseuds/heavenbound
Summary: kuroo was cheeky. akaashi knew and loved that about him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 31





	pine

**Author's Note:**

> was written for a friend!  
based on the word prompt 'pine'

as stupid as kuroo sometimes acted, he was very observant; he could notice even the slightest changes in someone's mood or the smallest change in hair style, akaashi knew this and yet he still get shocked when kuroo asks "did you buy new shampoo?" 

he was sat on akaashi's bed, leaning against the wall, with some kind of magazine in his hand. sitting down at the edge of said bed, towel draped over his head, he answers. "uh, no?" he really hadn't. 

"you sure? you smell different." _smell different, _kuroo says, what did that even mean? how does someone notice when you smell different? akaashi wonders. kuroo was a strange guy who asked strange questions, he knew this. 

"different?" he asked, turning to face his boyfriend, visibly curious now. 

"yeah, different." he doesn't elaborate, simply rubs his nose and continues reading, as if to tease him. 

"what do I normally smell like?" akaashi gives in and asks after a few moments, not sure if he actually wants to know the answer. kuroo was cheeky. akaashi knew and loved that about him.

"you sure you wanna know?" he jokes, as expected. akaashi just stares, kuroo knows to continue. "well, it's kinda hard to explain but you have a comforting smell, a bit like pine - it might just be because I love you but-" he stops listening after that because he said it, he admitted it, he.. he loves him.

kuroo seems to sense his shock because he stops talking and watches him with the biggest smile on his face, "what is it?" he asks as if he doesn't know, he definitely did. 

"you love me." akaashi says, still in a state of shock that makes other boy laugh.

he leaves him in silence for a few moments before saying "well, duh" as if it was the most obvious thing in the world - which it probably was, to everyone but akaashi.

"I love you too, by the way." he's finally looking at him again, he seemed enthralled, hyperaware of kuroo's every move, not that he minded of course, he liked the attention.

"I know." he chuckled, finally dropping the magazine, "you're not very good at hiding it" akaashi's face reddened and he was sure that, if he were to check, it would've been brighter than his jacket.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, I hope u enjoyed!


End file.
